The Lion Guard:Rise of Humanity
by TheLionNerd
Summary: The Pridelands is once more threatened by Janja as a new creature crashes into the savannah..Join Wasi,the son of Kion and Tiifu, as he goes in a journey of Family,Love and Friendship that will determine the fate of the mountain pride.
1. Furaha and Faraji

It has been 4 months since the defeat of Abasi and the pridelands are at peace...Kion and Tiifu have had a son together and Asha has grown to be an adventurous and Kiara are now queen with Kibwe next in line,which Kion doesn't mind because he doesn't really want to rule anyway.

Wasi,the son of Kion and Tiifu,runs out of pride rock's den and takes a deep breath.

''I love my home almost as much as I love my parents.'' Wasi said to himself as Asha and Kibwe came out,''Hi,Cousins!''

''Good morning,Wasi.'' Asha said to the Younger cub.

Kibwe,now a teenager,sighed.

''How are you?'' Wasi asked.

''I'm doing good,Wasi.'' Kibwe and Asha said at the same time,then looked at eachother,''Don't copy me!''

The two then continued arguing while Wasi looked on in amusement.

 _They're always fighting_ ,The Cub thought to himself, _Sibling rivalry,I guess._

''Kids,stop fighting.'' Kiara said as she walked out,''I don't want to deal with it today.''

''Hi,Aunt Kiara!'' Wasi greeted his aunt happily

''Oh,so you say hi to her,but not to me?'' Kion,who was next to Kiara, a raised eyebrow.

Wasi rolled his eyes

''Hi,Dad.'' Wasi greeted his father while smiling.

''That's better.'' Kion said as Tiifu walked out

''Hi,Mom!'' Wasi greeted.

Wasi was 3 months old and had yellow fur like his father,though it was a darker shade due to also had a Brown tuft of mane on his head.

Wasi turned to Kibwe and Asha.

''Do you guys wanna play something?'' He asked,but they are still arguing,''I guess not.''

Wasi then walked off into the grasslands while whistling until he heard a rustle coming from a heard a conversation and snuck over to the bush to listen to it.

''Faraji,be quiet!'' He heard a female cub's voice say.

''Furaha,I AM being quiet.'' He heard another cub's voice say,this time a male.

''Hey!Who are you guys?'' Wasi asked the 2 cubs as he approached the bush.

the 2 cubs,Furaha and Faraji,jumped out of the bush,stopping Wasi in his tracks.

''Who are you?'' Faraji growled until he met his sister's angry glare,a glare that would scare even Kion if he saw it,''Sorry.''

''Excuse my brother..he's always growling at strangers.'' Furaha sighed.

''No,No,It's ok.'' Wasi said.

''I'm Furaha and this is faraji'' Furaha told the slightly younger cub,''Who are you?''

Wasi felt unthreatened when he realized that Furaha was the kinder of the 2,though both were relatively calm cubs.

''I'm Wasi..son of Kion and Tiifu.'' Wasi replied and Furaha's eyes widened at the name 'Kion'.

''Kion...you mean..THE Kion?'' Furaha asked and Wasi nodded,''That's so cool!''

''Why are you calling my dad 'THE Kion'?'' Wasi asked.

''Wasi,your father is legendary for all he's accomplished!'' Furaha replied

''He is?''

''Yeah..He beat the ancient lion Abasi and contributed to saving the pridelands more times than I can count!'' Furaha was a maroon colored cub.

''Cool..hey,we don't have any Lionesses that would give birth to a Maroon cub..where do you come from?'' Wasi asked.

''I came from the mountain pride...my pride is ruled by a corrupt dictator and me and my brother fled from the mountains to the pridelands,knowing that it was peaceful.'' Furaha replied.

''Oh,wow…'' Wasi said with wide eyes,''W-Where are your parents?''

''Dead..he killed half of the lionesses and forced the rest of the lions into slave labor for his jackals.'' Furaha replied with a tear escaping her eye.

''It's ok..hey,wanna come to pride rock?'' Wasi asked and Furaha and Faraji squealed.

''Sure!'' They both replied.

later,at pride rock…

''Dad!Dad!'' Wasi shouted while running up the rocks with Furaha and Faraji.

''What is it,son?'' Kion asked,then looked at the 2 cubs next to him,''who are they?''

''These are Furaha and Faraji,2 cubs who escaped the mountain pride to get away from their brutal leader.'' Wasi replied.

''Holy crap..what happened to the lionesses of the mountain pride?'' Kion asked Furaha.

''The Leader of the pride put half of the lionesses into slave labor while killing the other half.'' Furaha replied.

''Hmm...Well,I t-'' Kion started before he heard a noise coming from the sky as a fighter jet crashed into the grasslands,''What the?''

Kion,Wasi,Furaha,Kiara and Faraji ran to the fighter jet and saw a hairless creature stand on 2 legs.

''Who's that?'' Wasi asked and Kion just shrugged.

Suddenly,a ball of light shoots into the creature.

''Huh?'' The creature said,then turned to see the lions,''AHHH!''

''Hey,Hey,we won't hurt you...I think.'' Wasi said calmly,easing the creature,''Now who are you?''

''My name is Austin..I come from the United States.'' The Creature,named Austin,said.

''The United States?What's that?'' Wasi asked.

''A place that isn't this one.'' Austin replied with a shrug,''I'm something called a human...though I am kinda turned off by the fact that you are all talking lions.''

''You'll get used to it.'' Wasi said with a laugh.

little did they know,Mzingo was watching them as he flew to the outlands to meet up with Janja.

''Mzingo,report.'' Janja said to the Vulture.

''It seems that Kion and 3 other cubs have made friends with a Human,Janja.'' Mzingo said and Janja looked at him with worry.

''That complicates things...oh well,we can take them all out,one by one.'' Janja said and walked into the cave where the hyenas live while his eyes glowed as he walked in.

 **Phew..The first chapter of my story is done!I would really love if Carmen738 stops rushing me,though -_-**

 **Anyway,Thanks to all the friends that I made while writing this series of fanfics.**

 **And yes,Wasi is the main protagonist of this fanfic instead of Kion and Furaha is the deuteragonist instead of Tiifu,so that's cool.**

 **I promise that I will dive deeper into the mountain pride,but for now,There's peace in the pridelands and I wouldn't want to ruin that peace so soon xD.**

 **Welp..TOOTLES**


	2. Flashback of the birth

Wasi,Furaha and Austin were sitting on the tip of pride rock,with the former 2 looking in the distance and Austin writing in his notebook.

 _I crashed in Africa and met talking lions..yeah,it sounds ridiculous and you may not believe me,but hey,the animals here are cool with me and haven't attempted to eat me yet,so I mom and dad I said hi._

''What are you doing?'' Wasi asked.

''Oh..I'm writing in my notebook.'' Austin replied,but the 2 cubs stared at him blankly,''You record recent events in it.''

''Ohh…'' Furaha said.

''I'm writing how bizarre it is to meet talking animals,basically.'' Austin told them.

''so..you have no talking animals where you come from?'' Wasi asked and Austin shook his head,''Bummer…''

''It's ok,Wasi.'' Furaha said while smiling.

''It actually brings up an interesting question for Scientists..how and why do you talk?'' Austin said.

''We talk because we were made to.'' Wasi claimed,but Austin laughed at that.

''There has to be a better reason for that.'' Austin said

a bird then flew down and stood in front of Wasi.

''Well if it isn't Wasi,son of Kion.'' The bird said.

''Hi,Ono.'' Wasi greeted.

''How has Kion been doing?'' Ono asked the cub,who smiled.

''He's been good!Lately,activity has been building up in the outlands,but nothing we can't handle.'' Wasi replied.

''I saw Janja,Chungu and Cheezi picking off a couple Zebra and taking them out of the pridelands.'' Ono said.

''Ok..I'll go tell my dad.'' Wasi said,then ran into the den to Kion,''Hey,Dad!''

''What is it,Wasi?'' Kion asked

''Janja and the hyenas are picking off Zebra in the western Border.'' Wasi replied and Kion instantly ran out of the den to get the lion guard.

 _it was the day that Tiifu gave birth to their child...Her and Kion's child._

 _Kion was pacing around in circles outside of pride rock with Simba,Kiara and Nala watching him._

'' _What if she doesn't survive child birth?'' Kion asked with worry and Simba chuckles._

'' _She's tough and you know it..she'll be fine,my son.'' Simba replied_

 _Kion then heard a cry coming from the den and turned to Kiara._

'' _Is that Asha?'' Kion asked._

'' _No,I don't think so.'' Kiara replied._

'' _KION,MAH BOY!'' Rafiki,who was in the den,shouted as he ran out,''It is done!''_

 _Kion ran into the den and saw a dark yellow newborn cub in Tiifu's arms._

'' _holy crap….'' Kion said as he walked to his wife._

'' _What should we name him,sweetheart?'' Tiifu asked_

'' _...Wasi.'' Kion replied._

Wasi was running in the grasslands with Furaha,Asha and Faraji as they jumped onto a rock as Wasi ran into a tree.

''Ow…'' Wasi said and all 3 of the other cubs Laughed,''It's not funny!''

''It is when you take it into context.'' Furaha laughed.

''...True.'' Wasi admitted.

''Well...wanna go to the outlands?'' Furaha asked and Wasi reluctantly nodded,''OK!LET'S GO!''

the 4 cubs ran to the outlands..not knowing what was in store.


	3. Plots and Weaponry

''KEEP WORKING!'' Yelled the current leader of the mountain pride,Shetani,''WE MUST HAVE MORE FOOD!''

''Shetani,you are working us to death faster than the food is coming!'' Aya,one of the lionesses,said.

''SHUT UP!JUST KEEP WORKING AND WE WILL BE FINE!'' Shetani exclaimed,then walked into their cave,''Stupid lionesses,they don't know when to shut up.''

''Have you tried executing them all?'' a Hyena asked Shetani,who then began to choke him.

''We need the lionesses working,you imbosol!'' Shetani shouted,''No more lionesses means no more slaves..no more slaves mean no more food!DO YOU UNDERSTAND,AMORE?!''

The Hyena then slowly nodded as Shetani growled with glowing red eyes.

''And when we get enough food...We will invade the pridelands with everything we have!'' Shetani told Amore.

''I like that plan!'' Amore complimented

''You should..it is without flaw!'' Shetani said while grinning.

''Every plan has a flaw,sir.'' Amore pointed out and Shetani growled,''Um..well..I take that back.''

''Good...now shut up and go make sure they are working,you insufferable twat!'' Shetani yelled and Amore ran out.

meanwhile,in the pridelands,Wasi was looking at a stick with a metal spike that Austin had.

''Uh..what's that?'' Wasi asked the human.

''This is a spear,Wasi...sort of a human version of a claw.'' Austin explained,''I send the spike through animals to kill them.''

to this,Wasi gulped at the description of the weaponry.

''Well..that's gonna give me nightmares.'' Wasi said.

''Death gives everyone nightmares.'' Austin sighed,''But it's unavoidable no matter what.''

''Yeah,I know,dad tells me that all the time'' Wasi wasn't overprotective of Wasi,but he was still protective of his young son.

Austin then reached for his backpack and took out a gun.

''What's that?'' Wasi asked

''This is a gun..It fires projectiles made of copper,lead and steel called bullets.'' Austin replied.

''What's so special about it?''

''When one bullet hits you,you will either be paralyzed or dead.''

''Oh..well,that's not good.'' Wasi said while gulping.

''You think?'' Austin asked and Wasi facepalmed as Furaha and Faraji ran over,''Hey guys!''

''Hey,Austin!Hi,Wasi!'' Furaha greeted the 2 boys.

''Hi,Furaha!'' Wasi greeted his now best friend.

''What are y-'' Furaha started,but saw the gun,''That looks dangerous...I ain't messing with anyone holding that.''

''No Kidding'' Faraji agreed.

Meanwhile,in the outlands…

''Janja,what are we gonna do!?Abasi is gone!He was our ticket to victory last time!'' Cheezi panicked.

''Cheezi,don't panic over our plan backfiring,you are looking like a spotted baby!'' Janja insulted.

''I'm hungry,Janja!'' Chungu complained and Janja scowled.

''BAH!Birdbrains!'' Janja yelled,''Ok...let's think of something before we get lost among food.''

''Ok!'' Chungu and Cheezi agreed.

''Listen up,fellas!There's a pride among the mountains bordering the pridelands that is ruled by a lion that might be able to help us conquer the pridelands..he has lot's of food because he works his lionesses to death,but he has a army of hyenas.'' Janja explained,''And with that army,we can kill the guard and finally take over the pridelands!''

''Wonderful plan,Janja!'' Chungu complimented,''ANYTHING FOR FOOD!''

''Chungu..why do you always want food?'' Janja asked and Chungu sighed.

''Janja,we've been running short on food for a while now.'' Cheezi pointed out for Chungu.

''True...but when the mountain pride kills the guard,we can have all the food we want!'' Janja said and the hyenas cheered.

 **I am finally done with this chapter after a temporary break in order to clear my thoughs and mind.**

 **Amore's name is based off of WWE Superstar Enzo Amore**


	4. The Haunting of Furaha

Wasi and Furaha were at the waterhole with Zazu.

''Chimps are going ape,giraffes remain above it all-'' Zazu began,but Wasi stopped him.

''Zazu,is this just gonna be a series of puns?'' Wasi asked the hornbill,who looked at him,obviously annoyed.

''No,this is not a series of puns.'' Zazu replied

''Chimps are going ape is a pun..considering chimps ARE apes.'' Wasi pointed out.

''Bah!Whatever,just..go back to pride rock.'' Zazu said and Wasi and Furaha went back to pride rock.

Meanwhile,with the mountain pride…

''Sir,when are your allies gonna be here?'' Amore asked.

''They just entered the eneo la mlima,Amore..they are here.'' Shetani said as Janja,Chungu and Cheezi walked up,''Ah..Janja.''

''Hello,Shetani..nice meeting you.'' Janja greeted as Chungu and Cheezi looked at the lionesses that were working themselves to death.

''I'm sure glad we're not them.'' Cheezi said and Chungu nodded.

''I have a lot of things to discuss with you,Janja..'' Shetani said as he and Janja walked into the den,''a lot of things..''

meanwhile,with the lionesses.

''Aya,what are we gonna do?'' one of the younger lionesses asked the leader of a secret resistance force.

''You,Neema,will go to the pridelands and warn the monarchy that Shetani has teamed up with Janja.'' Aya replied to the lioness named Neema.

''How?'' Neema asked her leader.

''Just go!Quickly!'' Aya told Neema and the youngest lioness in the pride bolted out of the Eneo La Mlima.

'' _My People,you are free from the tyrannical rule of Fuhren...NOW I AM YOUR NEW LEADER..AND I WILL TAKE THIS SHATTERED PRIDE INTO A NEW AGE OF PEACE AND GLORY!'' Shetani spoke to the lionesses watching as a 1 month old Furaha watched on._

'' _I'm scared,Mommy.'' Furaha said to Shauku,her mother._

'' _It's ok,sweetheart...everything will be fine...I hope.'' Shauku assured her daughter with a worried tone._

'' _I can tell that nothing will go right under Shetani,sister..'' Aya said to Shauku._

'' _I know,Aya..I know.'' Shauku sighed._

That memory kept playing in Furaha's head as she slept between Wasi and Faraji..just that one scene...the beginning of Shetani's brutal reign of the mountain pride that killed half of the lionesses who tried to rebel.

'' _Mommy?MOMMY!?'' a 2 month old Furaha cried while shoving her nonmoving mother,''Mommy,wake up!''_

 _But she would never do so..she was dead..killed by Shetani when she tried to kill him._

 _Furaha burst into tears as she drove her face into Shauku's cold fur...her mother..was no more._

Furaha then bolted awake,panting and sweating as Wasi woke up as well.

''Furaha?'' Wasi asked,''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,Wasi..nothing at all.'' Furaha replied,then went back to sleep as Wasi looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

the next day….

''What was the dream you had last night,Furaha?It seemed to have scared you.'' Wasi asked his friend.

''It wasn't a dream,Wasi..more like dark memories stuck to me like the heart of a creature.'' Furaha replied as Austin came out.

''I have finally made what I wanted to!'' Austin exclaimed,suprising Wasi and Furaha.

''What is it,Austin?'' Wasi asked as Austin pulled out a device.

''It's called a bomb!It will cause an explosion that covers a 30 feet radius.'' Austin replied and Wasi and Furaha's fur stood up.

''S-So...it can cause all that destruction?'' Furaha asked and Austin nodded,''Wow…''

''However…'' Austin started as he pressed on the device,''It does have it's problems..for one,It has a 2 minute countdown time,so anyone that might find out what it does might run from it,making the whole thing entirely useless.''

''Well...guess you will have to set it before you use it,I guess.'' Wasi said as Neema ran over,''What the?''

''Are you Wasi?'' Neema asked the cub.

''Uhh...yeah.'' Wasi replied as Neema looked at Furaha.

''Furaha?The lost daughter?'' Neema asked the lioness cub,who nodded,''This is where you have been?''

''Yes and I'm staying.'' Furaha replied.

''But It's terrible!Shetani has teamed up with Janja!'' Neema yelled,causing Kion and Tiifu to come out.

''Janja?How did he know where the mountain pride is?'' Kion asked the young lioness.

''Well,Prince Kion,considering that every pride has a majordomo,that might be the reason.'' Neema replied with a smirk.

''Uh..well..true.'' Kion said,''But what we need to be focused on is not a majordomo,but the alliance between Janja and Shetani.''

''But,dad,how are we gonna deal with that?'' Wasi asked his father,who smiled.

''I guess I can borrow the lionesses.'' Kion said

''And have the lionesses team up with the mountain pride ones to overthrow Shetani and save the mountain pride...THAT'S GENIUS!'' Wasi exclaimed.

''Now,now,don't compliment your father out of nowehere.'' Tiifu told Wasi,who chuckled.

Clearly this is a mission that might determine the fate of the mountain pride..they just hope it works.

 **Thank you to everyone who have supported me on this.**

 **Also,I can't update every day because I have school and Ideas crumble after a few chapters,so I try to do as much as I can before I pass out.**


	5. The Final attack

Wasi,Austin,Furaha,Kion and the lionesses reached the mountain pride and saw the starving 'slaves' there.

''What in the pridelands did he do to them?'' Wasi asked and Furaha sighed.

''You don't wanna know.'' Furaha said,''He claims that he is making them work to get enough food for the whole pride..but what he really wants to do is much darker.''

''What do you mean?'' Austin asked

''He wants to starve all these lionesses to death.'' Furaha explained,''Use them to make enough food for his hyena allies to take over the pridelands.''

''Well,we need to stop them before it's too late!'' Kion yelled and ran down to the lionesses.

''K-Kion?The Hero of Africa?'' Aya asked the lion,who nodded,''It's an honor to meet you.''

''Dad,I see Shetani!'' Wasi yelled as Kion looked at the dictatorial lion.

''Kion!?'' Janja said,shocked.

''Hey,Janja..been a while.'' Kion said while smirking.

Janja jumped down to face Kion with a growl.

''I've been waiting a long time to fight you again,Kion.'' Janja said,''I just never got the chance to.''

''Well now is your chance,Janja.'' Kion spat and Janja laughed.

''You think?'' Janja asked and Shetani put a paw in front of him,''What are you doing?''

''Let me handle him for now,Janja.'' Shetani said and Janja growled,but eventually ran to help his hyenas against the lionesses.

''So you're Shetani...i've heard a lot about you,and those things aren't good.'' Kion said and Shetani chuckled.

''I'm aware of that,Kion...now is a chance for me to crush the spirit of the pridelands!'' Shetani said and jumped at Kion,who smacked him down.

meanwhile,with the pridelanders and Hyenas,Wasi tackled a Hyena ,then clawed in in the then dodged another one and smacked it down.

''This is an interesting day,huh!?'' Furaha asked as she heabutted a Hyena,then smacked another one.

''Yeah..I guess.'' Wasi replied,then uppercutted a hyena.

Both Wasi and Furaha were then knocked down by Chungu and Cheezi,who were then hit by a rolling ball of fur.

''Bunga to the rescue!'' Bunga yelled as he landed on the ground.

Beshte then came over and rammed into several Hyenas.

''Thanks for the help,Beshte.'' Wasi thanked the older animal.

''Anything for Kion's family.'' Beshte said with a smile.

meanwhile,Kion has just been knocked down by shetani.

''Ouch..'' Kion groaned as Shetani cackled.

''This is going to be so good..'' Shetani said until he heard a click and looked at Austin,''what are you supposed to do to me?''

''This..'' Austin said and shot Shetani in the head,causing blood to pour out of then pulled out a bomb and stuck it in Shetani's mouth,but Shetani Bit Austin's hand while the bomb was in the mouth.

''Oh F-'' Austin started,but the bomb exploded.

''AUSTIN!'' Wasi screamed as he saw the explosion.

every creature stopped fighting as 2 skeletons remained.

''Austin,NO!'' Wasi cried as he ran to his now skeleton saw that he was gone and just cried there...Austin was dead..nothing could change went over and Nuzzled her friend as Kion chased off the hyenas.

''It's over...but at a cost.'' Furaha said and Wasi sighed.

''Yeah...I guess you're right…'' Wasi said.

later,at pride rock,Furaha and Wasi were on the edge.

''Well,your people are free...you happy?'' Wasi asked and Furaha nodded.

''We have lived under the sheer brutality of Shetani for months until you and the other pridelanders came and freed us from his clutches.'' Furaha said.

''But now..the circle of life is back in balance.'' Wasi said and the screen faded to black.

'' _Hey,Grandpa,can you tell me about the great kings?'' Wasi asked Simba,who smiled._

'' _Sure...my father told me that the great kings of the past watch down on us from those stars.'' Simba started,''My father is there...my grandfather is there...even my mother.''_

'' _wow…'' Wasi gasped._

'' _Someday,Kion,Kiara and even you will be up there.'' Simba said._

'' _Why?'' Wasi asked._

'' _Well,it's a part of the circle of life...we don't want someone to live forever and not be able to die,do we?'' Simba asked and Wasi shook his head,''It's just a part of life,grandson.''_

far away from the pridelands…

''It's time,mother...time for your plan to be put into motion.'' a jackal said to his leader.

''Very good,Dogo...nice going,my son.'' The leader said,''RaiRai will rise and take over the pridelands with her Jackal family!''

the jackal leader,named RaiRai,then cackled into the night.

 **The story was shorter than the others,but I didn't really have much left to do for the story.**


End file.
